battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby's Friendship Raid
Toby's Friendship Raid shot is a Story Operation, which was released with November 9, 2016 update. Description :"We're about to drop you off on a factory ship convoy hurtling through the Detritus Ring... :The fleet was stolen by a rogue LLC employee, and we think he's building an army to take over Solus. :Let's find out what this LLC reject is planning and stop him. Valkyrie, out." :– Reyna Objectives This operation focuses on rescuing Toby’s mech suit, Berg, from a former LLC Employee dubbed Thaddeus Wishingbone. The ultimate goal of each story is to beat Thaddeus and his crew of pirates, destroying one ship after the other until they are defeated once and for all. In this operation, there are a total of 23 side objectives. However, the player will only have to complete four randomly selected objectives within a single run-through. Currently, a couple of the potential objectives are missing, so they are not listed below. * Defeat pirates ** Use elevator ** Destroy security bots *** Build some turrets X/2 *** Raid loot caches X/2 *** Defeat MX.Ronin bot with a melee attack *** Destroy the MX.Bulwark bot after a critical hit *** Destroy the MX.Elite bot without getting stunned ** Return to elevator ** Clear out hangar *** Build a drone *** Close docking ports X/2 *** Raid the loot cache *** Avoid taking damage from MX.Boom Bots *** Kill the Bonecrusher with a skill ** Locate engine room ** Disable the ship's engines X/3 *** Build some turrets X/2 *** Investigate Varelsi's signal *** Destroy Minions in 30 seconds X/10 *** Kill brutes X/4 *** Kill the Bonecrusher ** Exit engine room ** Locate bot factory ** Disable bot factory *** Destroy all explosive barrels X/8 *** Destroy the MX.Elite bot without getting stunned *** Kill an MX.Ronin bot with a skill ** Exit bot factory ** Disable hallway energy shield X/3 ** Raid the loot cache X/3 ** Access ventilation shaft * Defeat the mech * Escape the ship Map Inhabitants Characters *Toby *Nova *Reyna (behind scene) *ISIC (behind scene) *Pendles (behind scene) *Phoebe (behind scene) Common Enemies *Thralls ** *Minions ** Bosses *Patent No. 2546-D Strategy Rewards Notes * There will always be 5 ops points that can be found before exiting the engine room. * There is a secret skin for Toby that can be obtained by destroying 3 hidden shards. ** One is by the elevator. *** After activating the elevator, the player will have to quickly walk out. *** Then, once the elevator goes down, they will have to walk on the railings to access the shard. ** One is hidden in the bot factory. *** After destroying the shard, a passageway will open up back in the beginning of the room. *** To get in, the player has to hop onto the railing and then onto the box at the base of the opening. *** Then, they will have to hop onto the fan, raising them to the location of the shard. **** The shard can only be destroyed by ranged attacks. ** One is in the ventilation shaft. *** After standing on the shard pad, head back to the second hallway for a door will have opened up. *** Inside the room is a jump pad, leading to the shard. **** This shard can also easily be accessed by using skills such as Benedict's Liftoff and Mellka's Claw Lunge. Trivia * Toby's Friendship Raid was second story DLC to be released. * In the engine room, the computer monitors next to the engines will flicker, showing a green screen with the word "ONLINE" if there is a shard within. * Thaddeus' name and icon changes with almost every single run. * The colors of the mech suit are the same colors of the skins player will obtain from this operation. * There is a Borderlands 3 Easter Egg that can be found within this operation, referring to the "children of the Vault".Battleborn Easter Eggs Reveal Details on Borderlands 3 - MentalMars Media Images Official screenshots: Toby_DLC_1.jpg Toby_DLC_2.jpg Toby_DLC_3.jpg Toby_DLC_4.jpg Toby_DLC_5.jpg Miscellaneous: Toby_DLC_level_concept.jpg|Level concept art Video Battleborn Toby's Friendship Raid Music References Links *Page on Official Website *https://battleborn.com/en/dlc/tobys-friendship-raid/ ru:Рейд дружбы Тоби